


Пять раз, когда Дарси не так уж сильно раздражала агента Коулсона

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дарси Льюис - ассистент Коулсона. И в общем его всё устраивает. В общем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Дарси не так уж сильно раздражала агента Коулсона

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [5 Times Darcy Only Annoyed Agent Coulson A Little Bit](http://dodger-sister.livejournal.com/83135.html#cutid2) авторства dodger_sister.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

У него в кабинете лежало печенье.  
Как будто так и надо.  
На блюдечке.  
На его столе.  
Не то что бы Коулсон не любил печенье. Он любил его так же, как и многие другие. Но его уже однажды пытались отравить едой, а о происхождении конкретно этого печенья ему ничего не было известно. С его работой бдительность лишней не бывает.  
Тем не менее, пахло оно аппетитно.  
И выглядело совсем свежим.  
— Доброе утро, босс! — возвестила из-за его спины Дарси. Коулсон подозревал, что однажды снесёт ей голову за такие шуточки. Его это беспокоило — в основном потому, что на ковре могли остаться несмываемые пятна.  
— Не подкрадывайтесь к вооружённым людям, — сказал он, принимая у неё из рук чашку кофе.  
— Вы вечно так говорите, но вы бы не стали в меня стрелять, — помолчав, она добавила: — Снова.  
Коулсон поднял бровь.  
— Я приготовила вам печенье, — Дарси слишком уж тепло улыбнулась ему.  
Она точно хотела его прикончить.  
— Зачем? — спросил он, о чём немедленно пожалел. Он ведь знал, что лучше не задавать ей лишних вопросов.  
— Потому что вам не помешает печенье, — она вручила ему папку с пометкой _«Всякая фигня на подпись Коулсону»_.  
Он подошёл к столу, сел и беспомощно посмотрел на печенье.  
Оно пахло _по-настоящему_ аппетитно.  
— Я знаю, что у вас там была морока с тем парнем в Индии, а потом вам пришлось мчать на всех парах в Узбекистан и вызволять Старка из тюрьмы, и решила, что печенье вам не помешает. Эй, а со Старком там успели сделать что-нибудь непотребное?  
— Можно только надеяться, — сухо ответил Коулсон, взяв одно печенье.  
Молча смотрел на него некоторое время.  
Дарси подошла к столу, взяла с блюдца ещё одно и откусила сразу половину.  
Коулсон снова приподнял бровь, глядя на неё.  
— Чтобы развеять подозрения, — невнятно проговорила она с набитым ртом, брызгая шоколадными крошками. — Я в курсе, что вы думаете, будто кто-то хочет вас отравить.  
— Меня _хотели_ отравить, — он взмахнул рукой. — Закройте за собой дверь.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, он съел печенье. А потом ещё одно.  
— Что это так пахнет? — спросил он на следующий день, войдя в офис.  
— Ваш кабинет, - ответила Дарси.  
— О.  
Дарси протянула ему папку с пометкой _«Глупые идеи Тони Старка»_. Чуть ниже, мелкими буквами было приписано _«Участвующие в них идиоты»_.  
Он принял папку и отослал её из кабинета, не сказав ни слова о том, что ему понравился запах свежей выпечки.

***

Коулсон включил компьютер и окинул взглядом рабочий стол. Ему нужен тот файл, над которым он вчера работал, пока его не вырубило прямо на рабочем месте.  
И его ждут большие неприятности, если он вдруг забыл сохранить его.  
Кого-нибудь придется за это уволить, и неважно, что это он снова заснул на работе. Но, по крайней мере, в этот раз он не проснулся укрытый рукодельным одеялом бабушки Дарси.  
Тут он заметил кое-что новое — странную иконку в углу рабочего стола. Зеленую, с изображением фасолинки или что-то вроде того.  
Коулсон уже давно был научен не кликать на всё подряд, тот сайт БешеныеМедведи.com оказался совсем не тем, что он ожидал, да ещё и повесил ему всю систему на двенадцать часов. Ему и правда нужен кто-то, кто научит его обходить эти блокираторы.  
— Дарси, — позвал он по интеркому, — не могли бы вы зайти ко мне?  
— Конечно! — крикнула она через дверь, и Коулсон задумался, можно ли подвести к её креслу провода. Чтобы каждый раз, когда она орала на всё здание, игнорируя интерком, её легонько встряхивало током.  
На его собаке ток сработал.  
— Что такое, босс? — Дарси чуть ли не ворвалась в комнату. Он не представлял, откуда в этой девушке так много энергии — особенно учитывая последние три дня, когда их команде пришлось метаться туда-сюда по всему миру.  
Огромный частный самолёт становится значительно менее просторным, когда на борту собираются Мстители полным составом.  
— У меня новая иконка на рабочем столе, — сообщил он.  
— Ага.  
— Может, скажите мне, что это?  
— «Растения Против Зомби».  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Это видеоигра, — сказала она с таким самодовольным видом, что его немного затошнило. — Нужно убивать зомби с помощью растений.  
— И как это делается? — спросил он прежде, чем вспомнил золотое правило — никогда не задавать Дарси лишние вопросы.  
— Они стреляют в зомби всякими штуками.  
— Растения не стреляют.  
— Вы говорите так, будто у вас внизу нет секретных лабораторий, о которых мне не полагается знать, где прямо сейчас не работают над растениями-убийцами.  
В её словах определенно имелся смысл.  
— И что эта игра делает на моём компьютере? — спросил он вместо того, чтобы просто принять данный факт.  
— Ну, вам сегодня придётся разобрать кучу скучных чертежей от доктора Бэннера и мистера Старка, и я упоминала, что они… _скучные_? Да, точно. Я подумала, вам может понадобиться перерыв.  
— Во время которого я буду убивать зомби растениями?  
— Ага.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, потому что при разговоре с Дарси это было лучшим ответом. — Закройте дверь.  
Дарси вручила ему папку со скучными чертежами и покинула кабинет.  
Три часа спустя, когда его глаза уже готовы были вытечь из глазниц, Коулсон обнаружил, что курсор сам собой завис над иконкой с фасолинкой.  
Ещё час спустя он уже был на связи с не такой уж, как выяснилось, и секретной, лабораторией на нижнем этаже.  
— Нам нужны такие, чтобы стреляли льдом. Это поможет замедлить противника и приготовиться к решающему удару.  
На столе лежали забытые скучные чертежи.

***

Они шли по коридору — Дарси болтала что-то о книге, которую читает, и о том, что идеальным решением тамошнего любовного треугольника стала бы шведская семья (исходя из того немногого, что уловил не особо обращавший внимание на рассказ Коулсон, это действительно казалось вполне логичным) — когда зажёгся предупредительный красный свет.  
Следом тут же завыла сирена.  
— Слушайте, — прокричала Дарси через шум, — у вас тут есть цветовой код?  
— Что? — крикнул в ответ Коулсон, держа пистолет наготове.  
— Типа, синий цвет значит «все в самолет», оранжевый — «все в бункер», а красный — «мы все умрём!» Есть такое?  
Из-за угла показался бегущий со всех ног Клинт.  
— Халк на тренировке слетел с катушек! — крикнул он, и затем из-за угла выскочил Стив Роджерс в практически на лоскуты разодранном костюме.  
— Отличный вид, Роджерс, — хитро глядя на него, заметила Дарси. А всё, что заметил в этот момент Коулсон — вздрагивающий под ними пол.  
Он повернулся и толкнул Дарси к стене.  
Та взвизгнула, ударив по нему своими крошечными кулаками.  
— Какого чёрта, босс? — поинтересовалась она, но он лишь прижал её руки к стене, притиснувшись как можно ближе к своему ассистенту – достаточно, чтобы он смог повернуть голову и увидеть несущуюся на них зелёную гору.  
— Бартон!  
Клинт натянул тетиву.  
— Ненавижу стрелять в членов команды! – отозвался он, достав стрелу.  
— Расскажи ему анекдот, — пробормотала Дарси. Коулсон бы даже не услышал её, не будь они так близко друг к другу. — Никто не сможет оставаться злым после хорошей шутки.  
Клинт выпустил стрелу.  
Она попала Халку в грудь, и тот яростно взревел, остановившись и ударив кулаками по стене.  
Дарси, вскрикнув, спрятала лицо на груди Коулсона – довольно неэффективный метод защиты. Впрочем, это не помешало ему дополнительно прикрыть её голову руками.  
Халк подался вперёд, вытянул руку, и, покачнувшись, упал – успокоительное быстро разнеслось по венам.  
Какое-то мгновение звучал лишь рёв сирен, но затем всё смолкло, и только что царившая суматоха сменилась тишиной и спокойствием.  
Коулсон отступил, чувствуя, как похрустывают при расслаблении его напряжённые мышцы. Дарси по-прежнему стояла с опущенной головой и зажмурившись, не опуская рук — словно продолжала цепляться за рубашку Коулсона.  
— Вы в порядке? — он положил руку её на плечо.  
— Может, в следующий раз Стиву стоит спеть ему колыбельную, — произнесла она, не меняя позы. — Со мной такое всегда срабатывает.  
Коулсон издал звук, очень похожий на смех.

***

Он проснулся от бившего его по глазам солнечного света. Они отправились в дорогу ещё до заката, и по положению солнца в небе он понял, что уже почти полдень.  
И ещё он был голоден.  
— Где мы? – спросил Коулсон.  
— В Канзасе, — ответила девушка за рулём.  
— Повторите?  
— Направляемся к Каукеру, — Дарси продолжала отбивать по рулю звучащий в её голове ритм. По крайней мере, она не включила радио и позволила ему спокойно поспать. Что после такой ночки, которая ему выпала - отчаянно необходимая мера.  
Чёрт бы побрал Тора и его женщин.  
— Почему, — он потянулся и сел прямо, прогоняя остатки сна, — мы едем в Каукер?  
— Там самый большой в мире клубок бечёвки, — со слегка маниакальной улыбкой ответила она.  
— Почему, — повторил он, — мы едем в Каукер?  
— Всегда хотела посмотреть на него. А вы?  
— Не особенно.  
Он посмотрел на Дарси своим самым угрожающим взглядом, но никакого эффекта на неё это не произвело. Ему нужно было что-то с этим делать.  
— Вот почему нельзя пускать вас за руль.  
— Водителю нужно было отдохнуть.  
— Его зовут Фрэнк.  
— Мне нравится называть его «водитель». Чувствую себя большой шишкой.  
Коулсон протёр глаза.  
— По дороге к этому гигантскому клубку ниток будет еда?  
— Бечёвки, — поправила Дарси, хотя они оба понимали, что он намеренно сделал ошибку. — И да, будет одно местечко, где, по слухам, продают просто убийственные рёбрышки. Вы можете даже забыться на чуток, босс, и взять себе пива.  
— Чисто технически это похищение, — заявил он, оставив предположение о пиве висеть в воздухе. Ей необязательно было знать, что он всерьёз рассматривал его. — Знаете, я ведь бы мог сделать так, что вы исчезнете без следа.  
— Можете, но тогда вы не увидите самый большой в мире клубок бечёвки. Подумайте об этом как о полу-отпуске.  
— Нет такого слова.  
По какой-то причине она улыбнулась.  
— Сплошная работа без роздыха сделает из вас маньяка, — заявила Дарси.  
Коулсон включил радио, и Дарси изменила выбиваемый ритм на ритм музыки.  
— Вот это другой разговор, босс! Вперёд к клубку!  
Он отвернулся к окну, чтобы Дарси не заметила, что он улыбается.  
И увидел в отражении ее ответную улыбку.

***

Похоже, этим вечером он вполне мог уйти пораньше. Если всё пойдёт удачно, к десяти его уже не будет в офисе. Он старался не думать об этом слишком много — иначе красный телефон у него на столе, словно чувствуя его приподнятое настроение, непременно зазвонил бы. Опять.  
Он ненавидел этот телефон. Не только потому, что звонок на него означал чрезвычайное происшествие, но ещё и из-за Дарси, настаивавшей, чтобы он был _красным_. Несмотря на все его объяснения, что в действительности "красный телефон" всегда скучного коричневого цвета.  
Свет во внешнем офисе был приглушён ровно настолько, чтобы он не споткнулся о порог при входе. Коулсон уловил какой-то тихий звук, но у него всё ещё звенело в ушах после испытания новых ракет Старка, так что он не сразу понял, что именно слышит.  
Он был уже почти у себя, когда вдруг осознал, что это за звук.  
Плач.  
Тихий, но отчётливый. Он повернулся.  
На диване в другом конце офиса, озаряемая мерцающим светом телеэкрана, сидела Дарси.  
Её голова поникла, прижатые к лицу ладони были полны салфеток, а тонкие плечи чуть заметно подрагивали.  
Коулсон ненавидел плачущих женщин — впрочем, как и других плачущих существ — но далеко не так, как то, что заставляло их плакать.  
Хотя порой он сам становился этим чем-то.  
Он поставил на пол портфель — все равно сейчас в нём была только его мега-пушка — и подошел к ней. Осторожно сел рядом и положил руку ей на плечо.  
— Что случилось? — мягко спросил он.  
— Он умер, — всхлипнула Дарси.  
Коулсон быстро пересчитал в уме всех Мстителей. С тремя из них он только что виделся внизу, Стив и Наташа вроде как были на задании, и вообще, обычно в случае чьей-нибудь смерти ему звонят в первую очередь.  
Он задумался, где сейчас Фьюри.  
— Он просто… умер, — повторила Дарси и взмахнула рукой в сторону телевизора.  
Коулсон увидел там только рекламу некоей женской продукции.  
— Минутку… — он подался назад, чтобы взглянуть ей в лицо. — Вы что, серьёзно?  
— Он всё, что у них было. Они _нуждались_ в семье, и он стал их семьёй. Они старались изо всех сил, чтобы создать её, и потом он просто… умер. Я не могу… не могу… это слишком.  
Коулсон вспомнил, как Тони в прошлом месяце чуть не сгорел, и Дарси была первой, кто тогда появился рядом. Она вызвала медиков, а потом, как только подоспел Коулсон, её вырвало.  
— От меня так плохо пахнет? — сквозь зубы поинтересовался Тони, пока его несли к джипу.  
— Я думала, тебе крышка, — выдавила она сквозь набежавшие слёзы.  
— О, как мило. И я ещё думал, что я тебе не нравлюсь, — подмигнул ей Тони.  
— Ты мне не нравишься, — заявила Дарси, вытерев губы. — Но ты один из нас.  
Он огляделся вокруг. На стенах комнаты висели картины с рыбацкими лодками — потому что раз Дарси приходилось проводить здесь всё время, она хотела сделать это место хотя бы немного уютнее. Посмотрел на стёганое одеяло на спинке дивана — её бабушка сделала его для Дарси, когда той было пять лет, незадолго до своей смерти. В дальнем углу стоял небольшой стеллаж с её книгами — Дарси всегда брала с собой книгу, когда им приходилось куда-нибудь лететь. Коулсону было официально разрешено брать всё, что он хочет, и он замечал, что и члены команды частенько заимствуют что-нибудь оттуда. На столе Дарси стояла фотография команды: Старка, Роджерса, Бэннера, Романовой, Бартона, Коулсона и самой Дарси. Снимок был сделан на пляже после по-настоящему утомительного, измотавшего их до предела дня, но все они всё равно улыбались, обняв друг друга за плечи и глядя на заходящее солнце.  
Они выглядели счастливыми.  
Они были похожи на настоящую семью.  
— Иногда, — произнёс он, встретившись с ней взглядом, — мы теряем свою семью. И если нам по-настоящему везёт, у нас появляется новая.  
Дарси кивнула, погладила его по колену.  
— Простите, босс, — её голос осип от плача.  
— Идите домой, — добродушно ответил Коулсон.  
— Можно я… останусь до конца серии? — она вытерла покрасневшие заплаканные глаза рукавом.  
— Хорошо.  
Он ушёл к себе, оставив дверь открытой.  
Просто на всякий случай. 


End file.
